My Bad Boss
by momo haku
Summary: Percayakah kamu kepada sebuah mimpi yang memberikan sebuah clue tentang cinta sejati kita? Bagaimana kalau hal itu juga terjadi pada seorang gadis cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata? Tapi bagaimana jika cinta sejatinya adalah seorang pria yang sangat menyebalkan? /warning inside. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : gaje, abal, Typo bertebaran disana sini, OOC, dll

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan rasa terimakasih saya lagi-lagi kepada 'emiria tsubaki-chan' karena sudah membantu saya mengkoreksi cerita yang amat sangat gaje ini. dan saya juga mau berterimakasih kepada para readers semua yang mau mampir membaca cerita saya ini.

ya sudahlah let's enjoy the story y guys ^_- ~

.

.

Aku berjalan di sebuah taman yang di tumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Di sebelah kananku terdapat berbagai macam bunga lili dan tulip, dan di sebelah kiriku terdapat berbagai macam bunga mawar dan dafodil. Ku hirup udara segar pagi hari itu yang bercampur dengan beraneka macam wangi bunga. Kulihat pemandangan danau dan pegunungan di sekelilingku, oh betapa indahnya ciptaan karya Tuhan ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah danau, yang kuperhatikan bukanlah danau yang biru dan asli itu tapi seseorang pria yang sedang duduk di pinggir danau. Rambut raven miliknya, tubuh proposionalnya, tangan-tangannya yang kekar dan sexy itu, pundaknya yang terlihat lebar dan nyaman. Dari belakang saja ia sudah tampak indah apalagi dari depan, aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuatku tersenyum memperhatikan dia.

Pundaknya sedikit bergetar, dan laki-laki itu menoleh kearahku. Aku langsung terpana melihatnya, matanya yang begitu kelam, hangat dan lagi-lagi errr— sexy, hidungnya yang mancung dan terlihat cocok sekali dengan wajahnya, bibirnya yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis ataupun tebal tapi yang jelas bibirnya sangat sexy dan menggoda untuk dicium. Kulitnya yang putih dan bersinar seperti matahari. Sungguh indah sekali pahatan karya Tuhan ini, kalau seandainya aku ini adalah sebuah bongkahan es mungkin sekarang aku sudah mencair karena melihatnya. Dia itu terlihat seperti — Malaikat. Ya malaikat tampan.

Ia berjalan kearahku, dan membuatku jadi salah tingkah. Aku terus mengerjapkan mataku karena gugup. Aku menunduk karena menahan malu, kurasakan pipiku memanas. Dan kurasa pipiku kini telah berubah menjadi merah. Ia semakin mendekat kearahku dan membuat jantungku rasanya ingin mencuat keluar, tinggal beberapa langkah saja. 1 langkah .. 2 langkah.. Dan sekarang ia ada di depanku, menatapku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku mendongak kearah wajahnya dan menatap mata onyx-nya dalam-dalam, dia masih tersenyum dan senyumnya benar-benar membuatku terhipnotis dan tak berkutik.

Wajahnya semakin dekat kearahku, aku memejamkan mataku agar tidak melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan .. Cup! . Ciuman hangat tapi singkat menerpa bibirku dan membuat wajahku semakin memanas. Aku menundukan wajahku, ia tersenyum melihatku lalu memegang daguku dan menarik wajahku agar menatap ke matanya lagi. Aku mengikuti saja, dan kutatap mata onyx itu lekat-lekat. Ia kembali memberikan ciuman hangat, tapi kali ini lebih lama. Ciumannya benar-benar membuatku terbuai, dan di tengah-tengah kenikmatanku akan ciuman itu ia melepaskan ciuman itu. Dia kembali tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Hey" panggilnya parau sambil mencubit hidungku gemas.

"Apa?" tanyaku sedikit malu-malu.

"Kau—" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Kau—" ulangnya lagi dan lagi-lagi kalimatnya ia gantungkan.

_Kau apa?, kau cantik? Kau mempesona? Kau membuatku tergila-gila?. Ayo malaikat tampan, lanjutkan perkataanmu itu_

Aku menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kau ring ring ring ring"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, heran mendengar kata-katanya.

Ia terus mengucapkan kata ring ring berulang-ulang kali

"Kau itu manusia kan? Bukan sejenis alien atau apapun jenisnya itu, ya kan?" tanyaku masih mengernyitkan dahiku tapi kali ini di tambah dengan menaikkan sebelah alisku.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dan terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata 'ring ring' berulang-ulang. Namun lama kelamaan suaranya terdengar semakin nyaring, dan terdengar seperti bunyi jam weeker.

"Hey hey malaikat tampan kau itu bukan salah satu personil _shinee_ yang menyanyikan lagu _ring ding_ _dong_ kan?" ujarku, pertanyaanku semakin ngaco karena rasa frustasiku` melihatnya seperti itu.

Dia tidak menghiraukanku dan terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata yang tadi diucapkannya.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku bergantian, frustasi.

Ya Tuhan jika ini memang mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku tapi jangan bawa laki-laki ini pergi bersama mimpi aneh ini. Biarkan laki-laki ini ikut aku terbangun dari tidurku dan berada di sebelahku saat ini.

Dan ternyata doa ku terkabul tapi tentunya laki-laki itu tidak ada di sini..

'Pik!' Aku membuka mataku, dan mengerjap-ngerjapnya tanpa henti. Kutatap langit-langit putih. Aku masih berada dirumah, lebih tepatnya dikamar. Dikamarku yang nyaman.

"Ternyata hanya mimpi ya," gumamku kecewa.

Ring ring ring Suara itu kembali berbunyi, namun kali ini bukan berasal dari mulut malaikat tampan di mimpiku tapi dari sebuah jam weeker dolphin berwarna hitam yang kupasang semalam untuk membangunkanku supaya tidak kesiangan.

Aku menatap jam weeker tak berdosa itu dengan tatapan sinis.

_Semua itu gara-gara kau._

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau, mimpi indahku bersama malaikat tampanku tadi rusak. Dan itu adalah kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan," ujarku sinis, aku menaruh jam weeker itu dibawah selimut biru sutra lalu memukul-mukulnya emosi.

"Rasakan pembalasanku ini jam weeker sialan!" ujarku emosi sambil terus memukuli jam weekerku, yah meskipun aku tahu jam weeker itu takkan merespon apapun atas perilaku ku karena itu benda mati. Tapi setidaknya dengan begitu emosiku bisa sedikit berkurang.

Setelah selesai melampiaskan emosiku, aku kembali mengambil jam weekerku dibawah selimut lalu melihat sekarang sudah menunujukan pukul jam berapa.

Hah ternyata masih jam tujuh pagi, aku masih punya waktu sebelum jam delapan. Ujarku dalam hati, aku kembali berbaring di ranjangku yang berukuran king size itu dan memejamkan mata, melanjutkan mimpi yang sempat tertunda.

Aku kembali membuka mataku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku

Aku kembali mengingat-ingat tentang mimpiku semalam, dahiku mengernyit heran.

"Siapa ya 'Malaikat tampan' dimimpiku itu?" Aku tersenyum manis mengingat mimpi semalam, pipiku merona. Dan _'deg-deg deg-deg' _. jantungku berdetak kencang dan membuat pipiku semakin merona.

"Apa mungkin dia itu cinta sejatiku? "_Dan apa mungkin mimpi itu adalah tanda bahwa cintaku akan datang? _.

Seketika aku memekik kegirangan, lalu membalikkan posisi badanku dan membenamkan wajahku di bantal.

_Ku harap itu bukan sekedar mimpi. _

Aku memejamkan mataku, dan berharap aku dapat melanjutkan mimpi indahku itu.

.

**Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di lorong perkantoran _Uciha corp_. Sepertinya itu adalah langkah kaki dua orang. Ya itu memang langkah kaki dari dua orang.

Orang pertama adalah laki-laki rambut hitam, yang berumur sekitar 50 tahunan. Laki-laki itu terlihat berwibawa dan tenang. Namun di sisi lain ia terlihat begitu tegas dan sedikit menakutkan. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan _Uchiha corp._ dan dia bernama _Fugaku Uchiha_**.**

Orang kedua adalah laki-laki berambut putih melawan gravitasi, ia berumur sekitar 30 tahunan. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu santai dan tidak pintar. Tapi sebenarnya laki-laki itu adalah sosok yang serius dan sangat pintar. Dia adalah tangan kanan Fugaku Uchiha. Dan dia bernama _Hatake Kakashi_.

Mereka terlihat menuju sebuah ruangan, ruangan Direktur. Tertulis di papan pintu ruangan tersebut. _Cklek! _. Pintu itu terbuka, dan seketika mata mereka membulat melihat pandangan yang tak pantas di depan mereka. Tidak, lebih tepatnya di meja direktur itu.

Terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu mesra. Eh tunggu dulu sepertinya mereka tak seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi lebih tepatnya seorang bos dan sekertarisnya.

Hatake Kakashi hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya sambil menghembus nafas sedikit kecewa dengan kelakuan pemilik _Uchiha Corp_ itu_. _

Sedangkan Fugaku Uciha? Jangan ditanya, ia sekarang sedang menatap sinis pelaku utama laki-laki dihadapannya. Yaitu laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata Onyx, yang bernama _Uchiha Sasuke_. Putranya.

"SA-SU-KE!, apa yang kau lakukan ha?" tanyanya geram, wajahnya memerah. Bukan karena malu tapi karena amarah yang memuncak.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itupun seketika memberhentikan _'Aktivitasnya'_ dan mendongak kearah ayahnya. Matanya membulat sempurna, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya kalau ia sangat kaget akan kedatangan dua orang yang berada diambang pintu ruangannya itu.

Ia segera melepas seorang wanita berambut merah darah yang diketahi bernama _Karin_ yang saat ini berada dalam pelukkannya. Mendorong wanita itu hingga wanita itu jatuh tersungkur.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan membenarkan setelan baju kerjanya yang kusut karena _'Aktivitasnya' _tadi.

Dia menyuruh Karin keluar dari ruangannya dengan isyarat tangannya. Karinpun keluar.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya, sedikit menompangkan tubuhnya pada meja kerjanya dan menatap ke dua orang itu dengan ekspresi yang terbilang _sangat datar. _

"Hn. Ada urusan apa kalian kesini?"

"Pecat sekertarismu itu sekarang juga!" perintah ayahnya Tegas.

"Tidak."

"Ayah bilang pecat sekertarismu itu sekarang juga!, atau kau mau ayah yang memecatnya?"

"Aku bilang tidak. kenapa sih ayah selalu ikut campur urusanku? Aku sudah bukan lagi anak kecil, lagipula aku membutuhkannya." jawab Sasuke emosi tapi tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya.

"Tidak. keputusan ayah sudah bulat, sekertarismu akan ayah pecat. Dan cepat atau lambat ayah akan mengirimkanmu sekertaris baru, tak ada bantahan. Ayo Kakashi," ujarnya tegas, ia pun berlalu keluar diikuti Kakashi di belakangnya.

_Blam! _Pintu di tutup kencang. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Cih! Mengganggu saja" ujarnya datar, ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kerja yang empuk.

.

.

**Kembali ke kediaman Hyuga. **

"_Nee-chan_ bangun, ini sudah pagi. Ayah, ibu dan _Nii-san_ sedang menunggumu di bawah untuk sarapan bersama." Ujar adik kecilku Hanabi, di luar pintu kamarku. Suaranya yang khas dan cempreng membuatku terpaksa membuka kedua mataku.

Aku mengerang karena merasa tidurku cantikku(?) telah diganggu oleh _Imouto _ku.

"Sebentar lagi." jawabku sekenanya, aku kembali menutup mataku dan menutupi diriku dengan selimut biru sutra.

"Tidak ada kata sebentar n_ee-chan, _ibu sudah marah-marah tuh di bawah. Ia bilang kalau _nee-chan _tidak bangun _nee-chan _takkan dapat sandwich daging kebab dengan tiga lapis keju, beberapa iris bawang bombay, dua iris tomat dan timun, saus mostard, dan saus sambal kesukaan _nee-chan. _Hm~ baunya sedap sekali, sepertinya aku akan bilang ke ibu kalau jatah sarapan _nee-chan _untukku saja," ledeknya lalu tertawa.

"Aku turun dulu ya _Nee-chan, _mau bilang ke ibu." Ledeknya lagi, sambil beranjak menjauh dari pintu kamarku itu.

Akupun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"HANABI! Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan jatah sarapanku ya! awas kuhabisi kau!" aku segera berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarku, membukanya dan bersiap mengejarnya.

Hanabi pun segera berlari menuruni tangga menjauh dariku sedangkan aku berada di belakangnya berusaha menangkapnya.

Terjadilah sesi kejar-kejaran antara aku dan Hanabi, kami tertawa bersama-sama sampai akhirnya..

'Hup!' aku berhasil menangkapnya kedalam pelukkanku. "Kena kau!" ujarku sambil terengah-engah, aku mengatur nafasku. Ia pun sama nasibnya denganku, sedang mengatur nafas karena kelelahan.

Kamipun jatuh terduduk, dan ia berada dipangkuanku. "Rasakan pembalasanku!" ujarku sambil terus menerus mencubiti pipinya yang _Cubby. _Ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memberontak dalam pelukanku.

"Lepaskan aku _nee-chan, _sakit tahu!" omelnya. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa renyah, sedangkan dia hanya membalasku dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Aksi jahilku terhenti karena suara Neji, kakakku yang berkata. "Hei! Hentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan kalian, lebih baik kalian membantu ibu di dapur membawa sarapan ke ruang makan."

Kamipun hanya mengangguk dan segera beranjak pergi menuju dapur. Membantu ibu.

.

Selesai makan akupun berpamitan untuk pergi jalan-jalan, menghirup udara pagi yang sangat segar. Biasanya disaat seperti ini Hanabi pasti bilang ingin ikut denganku, tapi kali ini tidak karena katanya ia mempunyai tugas yang sangat banyak. Maklum lah dia kan sudah kelas 3 SMA pasti sangat sibuk. Berbeda denganku yang baru lulus kuliah, nganggur. Gak ada kerjaan.

Aku mengeluarkan _I-phone_ putih milikku, menyambungkan _headset _ke ponselku dan memasangkan _headset _ketelingaku. Aku sedang mendengar lagu _Sistar – loving u_sambil menikmati pemandangan pagi di daerah perumahaanku. Lebih tepatnya di taman.

_Duar! _Aku mendengar suara tembakan dari tempat tak jauh dari taman ini, akupun segera berlari menghampiri tempat suara itu terdengar. Dan mendapati dua orang laki-laki berbadan besar dan mengenakan jaket hitam sedang menodongkan senjata api kearah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang terlihat sudah berumur 50-tahunan, dan Oh tidak! ada seorang korban yang jatuh tergeletak di samping laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Apakah dia tertembak?.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" teriakku pada kedua laki-laki berjaket hitam dan misterius itu.

Mereka berdua ah tidak— lebih tepatnya mereka bertiga termasuk laki-laki berambut hitam itu menengok kearahku. Menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget.

Laki-laki berjaket hitam dan memilikki rambut kuning panjang yang dikuncir menyeringai kearahku. "Menurutmu apa?"tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. ia sedang tertawa meledek sekarang.

"Kalian telah membunuh laki-laki tak berdosa dan sekarang kalian ingin membunuh paman itu juga?" tanyaku tak percaya, aku menunjuk kearah paman berambut hitam itu.

"Tentu saja," ujar laki-laki berjaket hitam kali ini dia memiliki rambut merah.

"Kalian gila!"

"Kalau tidak gila bukan kami namanya nona," ujar si rambut kuning

"Tch! Kalau kalian mau membunuh paman itu, kalian harus melawan aku dulu. Ayo maju!" tantangku kepada mereka.

Si rambut merah mulai mendekat kearahku. "Kau ingin menantang kami ya? kau berani kepada kami ha?!" ujarnya suaranya mulai meninggi.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku sudah memasang kuda-kudaku, siap menyerang mereka kapanpun. Jujur aku sama sekali tak takut kepada mereka, yang aku takuti adalah kalau paman berambut hitam itu terbunuh. Aku tahu dua laki-laki itu yang membunuh, jadi merekalah yang salah. Tapi bila aku melihat paman itu sedang kesulitan dan aku tak membantu malah membiarkan paman itu mati, itu sama saja aku jauh lebih bersalah di banding kedua laki-laki itu.

"Dia ingin menantang kita rupanya, ayo Deidara lebih baik kita habisi perempuan pengganggu ini lalu setelah itu kita membunuh si Fugaku itu." Ujar sirambut merah.

"Baiklah, ayo Sasori." Ujar si rambut kuning yang tadi dipanggil Deidara itu.

Mereka pun mulai menyerangku dan aku mulai mengelak dan gantian menghajar mereka habis-habisan.

Kupatahkan hidung dan tangan mereka, lalu kuberikan pukulan maut di rahang rambut kuning merah memukul pipiku dan membuat ujung bibirku mengeluarkan darah yang segar. Tapi serangan nya buru-buru ku balas dengan tendangan maut ke wajah laki-laki berambut kuning itu. Si rambut kuning pun bangkit dan mencoba menusukku dengan belati pisau tapi buru-buru kutangkis dengan tubuh laki-laki berambut merah yang saat ini lehernya sedang kujepit dengan lenganku, dan serangan itu mengenai perut laki-laki berambut merah. Si laki-laki berambut merahpun mengerang kesakitan dan jatuh tersungkur.

Sedangkan yang rambut kuning mulai limbung karena ia merasa kaget telah membunuh temannya sendiri, dan kesempatan itu tidak kubuang sia-sia. Aku menyerang lehernya dengan sikutku sehingga membuat laki-laki itu jatuh pingsan. Aku mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir diujung bibirku. Setelah itu aku segera menghubungi polisi untuk meringkus mereka.

.

.

Setelah polisi datang, mereka meminta keteranganku mengenai kejadian tadi. Akhirnya mereka pun membawa kedua tersangka itu lalu berpamitan pergi.

Aku menghampiri paman yang sedang diobati oleh tim medis karena ternyata, tadi paman mendapat sebuah luka tusukkan di lengan kanannya.

"Apa luka paman parah?" tanyaku khawatir. Paman itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Syukurlah, maaf paman tadi aku telat menolong paman," ujarku sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, kau tidak telat. Justru kau datang tepat waktu, terimakasih ya karena sudah menolongku," ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya sama-sama paman."

"Hn. Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, kalau nama paman?"

"Fugaku Uchiha."

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu senang berkenalan dengan anda paman Uchiha-_san_,"

"Tak perlu formal, cukup Fugaku saja. Kalau begitu cepatlah kau pergi, sebentar lagi pengacaraku akan datang. Kau tak perlu mengurus hal ini, biar pengacaraku saja yang mengurusnya."

"Baiklah paman, aku pergi dulu ya. selamat berakhir pekan dan cepat sembuh ya paman,"ujarku sambil beranjak pergi, aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku dan paman hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Setelah kepergianku, Fugaku terlihat sedang memencet sebuah nomor dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hn. Ini aku, tolong kau cari data tentang Hyuuga Hinata secepatnya," ujarnya, lalu diam mendengar jawaban dari sebrang sana.

"Tak perlu banyak tanya, pokoknya cepat cari! Ku beri kalian waktu dua hari untuk mencarinya!" ujarnya sambil menutup sambungan ponselnya.

Ia pun memasukkan ponsel _Apple _miliknya kesaku jas kerjanya. Lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

.

**Normal POV**

**Dua hari setelah kejadian itu**

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat datanya?" ujar si pria berambut hitam yang sedang duduk bersandar disinggah sananya. Lebih tepatnya di ruangan direktur yang berada di perusahaan _Fugami Corp._

"Sudah tuan, dan ini data-datanya," ujar Kakashi yang merupakan tangan kanan Fugaku, sambil menyodorkan sebuah map bewarna merah.

Fugaku pun mulai membacanya secara seksama.

.

Nama : Hyuuga Hinata

Umur : 22 tahun

Kuliah di Konoha University dan sudah lulus dengan gelar dua sarjana. Sarjana dibidang kedokteran dan sarjana dibidang bisnis. Dan dua-duanya lulus dengan nilai cum laude.

Merupakan ahli kempo dan karate dengan gelar ban hitam/senpai. Selain itu memiliki keahlian dalam bidang musik seperti harpa, piano, biola, saxophone, dan clarinet dan telah sering menjuarai perlombaan tingkat dunia dalam bidang itu.

Merupakan anak ke-2 dari keluarga klan Hyuuga, dan merupakan penerus perusahaan Hyuuga-corp.

.

"Ahli _kempo_ dan karate ya? pantas pandai sekali ia ketika bertarung waktu itu," ujar Fugaku, ia terlihat mulai tertarik.

"Kakashi-_san_," panggilnya, orang yang dipanggilpun menengok kearah Fugaku.

"Iya Fugaku-_sama_?"

"Tolong kau cari tahu nomor gadis yang bernama Hinata itu, setelah itu kau hubungi dia dan suruh ia datang dan bekerja di perusahaan _Uchiha Corp _. Aku ingin menjadikan ia sebagai sekertaris Sasuke."

"Maaf jika saya lancang. tapi apa tuan tak mencemaskan Sasuke? Saya takut Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama yang ia lakukan dengan sekertarisnya yang lama pada Hinata."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Kakashi, aku yakin gadis ini dapat mengatasi hal itu dengan baik. Karena kurasa ia memiliki ilmu bela diri yang sangat baik," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi maksud anda, anda memperbolehkan gadis itu memukul anak anda jika anak anda melakukan hal yang tak pantas yang sering disebut _pelecehan _itu?"

Fugaku mengangguk. "Sekali-kali Sasuke perlu diberi pelajaran, lagipula itulah yang terbaik untuk Sasuke saat ini"

Kakashi menghela nafas. _Sungguh kejam sekali tuannya itu _. begitulah yang ada dipikrannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mau tidak mau harus ia akui, keputusan tuannya ini memang benar. Sasuke-sama sekali-kali perlu di beri pelajaran agar tidak mengulangi perbuatannya.

"Baiklah akan saya lakukan permintaan Tuan, kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri dulu Fugaku-sama. Masih ada sebuah pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan," ujarnya sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Hn. Pergilah." Hanya itu jawaban dari Fugaku. Kakashipun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dan tinggalah Fugaku sendirian diruangan itu. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangannya lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya ada sebuah rencana tersembunyi di balik ini semua.

—TBC—

.

.

.

Hai hai readers ketemu lagi dengan saya Author tidak jelas, 'Momo haku' jeng jeng jeng #apasih lo momo -,-

oke oke lupakan, hem .. ngomong-ngomong ini adalah fanfic kedua saya, akhirnya saya membuat fanfic ini setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya tidak menulis #ditendang readers karena terlalu lebai.

ya sudahlah yang penting RnR please readers, please please #pupy eyes.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^_-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto tetep punya om Masashi Kishimoto dan takkan berubah

Warning : Typo ada di mana-mana, gaje, abal, dll

Halo minna:D saya balik lagi dengan chapter yang baru yeiy#lebai, pertama-tama saya mau berterimakasih lagi-lagi kepada Emiria tsubaki-chan yang mau membantu saya dalam mengoreksi cerita ini dan terimakasih juga sama para readers yang mau membaca sekaligus ngereview cerita abal ini.

Once more Arigatou gozaimasu nee?

Selamat membaca ;)

.

.

Suara kicauan burung dan teriknya matahari yang menembus dari jendela kamarku membangunkanku dari tidurku,aku beranjak bangun dan membuka gorden jendelaku. Menatap pemandangan pagi di luar jendelaku membuatku kembali bersemangat lagi, aku tersenyum simpul. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang kaku lalu segera turun ke ruang makan untuk sekedar sarapan dan berbincang dengan keluargaku.

Selesai makan aku pergi keluar rumah karena tadi saudaraku yang baru pulang dari Amerika menelpon ingin bertemu denganku.

Aku sedikit berlari kecil menuju halte bus. Ku hiraukan tatapan yang tidak bisa ku artikan dari orang-orang yang aku lewati. Ketika aku sudah sampai di bus, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal aku berjalan mondar – mandir di halte dan membuat semua mata di tempat itu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Sejujurnya aku sangat malas menunggu bus karena busnya selalu datang terlambat.

Dan ketika aku maju untuk melihat apa busku datang, tiba-tiba _brush!_ Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mencipratkan genangan air hujan semalam ke ujung celana jins biru ku. Dengan emosi yang memuncak aku memaki pengendara mobil itu terus menerus lalu melemparkan sebelah kanan sepatu ketsku kearah mobil itu dan.. _Bugh!_ Sebelah kanan sepatuku mendarat manis di kaca belakang mobil itu.

_Ckiiiiiiiit!_ Mobil itu berhenti mendadak, aku menyeringai sinis. Akhirnya keluar juga kau sombong!

Keluarlah seorang laki-laki tampan berambut raven, seketika mulutku menganga dan jadi terlihat sangat— bodoh.

_Itu kan— Malaikat tampan di mimpiku!_

Laki-laki itu menatapku dingin, seakan dia itu adalah sebuah robot. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobilku bodoh!" Ia emosi tapi tak terlihat karena wajah dingin yang dimilikinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Ada apa denganmu sampai kau membuat celanaku kotor. Apa kau sengaja hah?!"

"Apa aku terlihat sengaja? Lagipula salahmu sendiri berdiri di situ."

"APA?! KAU! Beraninya!" ujarku mengacungkan jari telunjukku kearah wajahnya. Ia menatapku malas lalu berlalu.

"Ini," ujarnya sambil mengambil sepatuku lalu menunjukkannya. "Kusita sampai kita bertemu lagi," lanjutnya.

Aku melongo selama beberapa detik.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kenapa kau mengambil sepatuku?! Kan kau yang salah karena mencipratku?!" protesku.

Dia hanya diam dan sedikit menyeringai. Lalu dia berlalu masuk ke mobilnya. Aku menghampirinya dengan langkah yang sulit karena aku hanya memakai sebelah sepatuku.

"Hei! Berhenti laki-laki kurang ajar, jangan pergi dulu! Aku benar-benar butuh sepatu itu, tolong kembalikan sepatuku. Ku mohon," ujarku sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_.

Tapi ternyata jurus andalanku itu tidak mempan oleh orang dingin macam dia, karena buktinya ia hanya menatapku datar tanpa ada rasa iba sedikit pun.

"Kau menginginkan sepatu ini?" ujarnya sambil mengangkat tinggi sepatuku, aku mengangguk lemah. Lagi-lagi dia menyeringai, _dasar Devil man_.

"Kalau begitu berdoalah semoga kau bertemu denganku lagi, sampai jumpa nona err— cerewet?" ujarnya lalu mobil itu pun melesat pergi meninggalkan aku yang terus-menerus mengumpati laki-laki bokong ayam itu dalam hati.

"Dasar laki-laki sombong! Sok cakep! Yah walau ku akui kau itu emang tampan, tapi lebih tampanan bokong ayam dari pada kau! Laki-laki _refigerator_! Tebar pesona! Lihat saja kalau kita bertemu lagi, ku habisi kau!" omelku panjang lebar, dan membuat semua orang yang berada di situ bergidik ngeri melihat aura hitam alias— aura pembunuh di sekeliling tubuhku.

—My Bad Boss—

Pagi ini aku telah berada di dalam perusahaan _Uchiha Corp_, berjalan pelan sambil mengaggumi keindahan perkantoran bergaya _classic_ itu. Dimataku tempat itu lebih terlihat seperti hotel di bandingkan perkantoran.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk memuji kemewahan bin keindahan perkantoran itu tiba-tiba.. _Brukk! _Sepertinya aku menabrak dada bidang milik seseorang. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang lebih tinggi beberapa _centi _dariku, dan ketika itu mulutku membuka-menutup seperti ikan dan mataku berkali-kali mengerjap-ngerjap seakan tak percaya apa yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

"Kau kan.." _si laki-laki bokong ayam super duper nyebelin yang telah menyipratku kemarin dengan mobilmu._

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan memasang wajah dingin. "Apa kita pernah kenal?" tanyanya datar.

"APA KAU BILANG?! Apa kau lupa? Kau telah menyipratku dengan mobilmu kemarin! Dan kau sudah mengambil sepatu kets kesayanganku!" tukasku emosi.

"Sungguh? Tapi maaf, mungkin kau salah orang," ujarnya santai lalu berlenggang pergi meninggalkanku, aku menatap kepergiannya dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Kini terlihat sudah empat siku-siku di pelipisku.

"Kau! Beraninya! Awas saja jika kita bertemu lagi, riwayatmu akan tamat!" ancamku sambil menudingkan jari terlunjukku kearahnya yang sudah hampir menghilang pergi.

Aku mendecih kesal lalu berlalu menuju ruangan paman Fugaku. Ah! Iya aku lupa memberitahu mengapa tiba-tiba aku bisa berada disini.

Sebenarnya aku berada disini karena orang suruhan paman Fugaku menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke perusahaan ini, katanya sih ada yang paman mau bicarakan. Entah apa yang ingin paman bicarakan padaku, tapi yah yang penting aku kesini saja dulu.

.

.

_Ting! _Pintu lift telah terlihatlah seorang gadis muda berambut indigo panjang yang tergerai, memakai kemeja putih, celana jins serta sepatu _flat _berwarna hitam. Sebenarnya itu adalah aku. Ya aku kini telah berada dilantai tiga dan menuju ke ruangan direktur.

_Tap-tap cklek! _Kini aku telah membuka pintu ruangan direktur.

"Permisi, saya Hyuuga Hinata datang karena paman— ah maksudku Fugaku-_san _memanggilku," ujarku sambil tersenyum sopan kepada kedua orang di hadapanku. Ya, orang pertama adalah paman Fugaku yang tengah duduk di kursi direktur dan yang kedua adalah si rambut perak yang tengah berdiri disamping paman Fugaku.

"Ayo silahkan masuk Hinata-san," suruh paman Fugaku seraya tersenyum simpul tapi terkesan ramah, aku mengindahkan perkataannya dan masuk.

"Maaf paman aku telat datang," ujarku seraya membungkuk, paman Fugaku menggeleng pelan.

"Tak masalah. Ayo silahkan duduk, dan Kakashi-_san_ tolong ambilkan minum untuk Hinata-_san,_" perintah paman Fugaku. Orang yang dipanggil Kakashi mengangguk lalu berlalu sementara aku duduk di hadapan paman Fugaku.

Setelah kepergian Kakashi, kami saling berbincang-bincang. Paman sangat gampang menyesuaikan diri denganku, dia terlihat begitu ramah dan sedikit humoris. Kalau begini, aku jadi tak mengenali kalau paman itu adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar nomor dua di jepang.

Ketika sedang asyik berbincang, tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka kami berdua sama-sama menoleh untuk melihat orang dibalik pintu itu. Kami kira itu adalah Kakashi, tapi ternyata bukan si rambut perak yang terlihat di balik pintu itu. Melainkan..

Mataku membulat sempurna melihat sosok orang itu. "Bokong ayam!" pekikku kaget, kini aku tengah mengacungkan jari telunjukku kearah orang yang kupanggil 'bokong ayam' itu.

Paman hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya bingung atas perkataanku tadi, sementara laki-laki itu hanya dapat memandangku datar— sangat datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku masih kaget akan kedatangannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja bekerja, ini kan perusahan milik ayahku," jawab laki-laki itu sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"APA?! Kau pasti bercanda!" ujarku tak percaya dengan perkataannya, kini aku menoleh kearah paman Fugaku. "Paman dia sedang bercanda kan?" tanyaku pada paman Fugaku, paman Fugaku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, dia memang putra paman. Dan karena hal itulah paman memanggilmu kesini, paman ingin kau menjadi sekertaris direktur disini— alias sekertarisnya Sasuke, putra paman."

"APA?!" ujarku dan Sasuke bersamaan, kami begitu kaget mendengar perkataan paman Fugaku barusan.

—TBC—

.

.

Yak selesai sudah chapter 2:D, apakah kurang seru? kurang gereget? Maaf ya readers kalo ceritanya semakin abal dan gak bermutu :( cerita ini saya buat di saat inspirasi saya lagi nongol(?) dan maaf kalo banyak typo di sana-sini karena saya gak mengoreksi lagi.

oke deh sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, oh iya InsyaAllah saya akan meng-update cerita ini setiap hari selasa. tapi ini cuman baru rencana, belum tahu nanti setiap hari selasa inspirasi saya kembali muncul atau enggak -,-

Akhir kata saya ingin mengucapkan RnR please please please .. :D #ngedip-ngedipin mata.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto masih punya om Masashi Kishimoto kok, tapi kalo om Kishimoto mau kasih Naruto ke saya akan saya terima dengan senang hati (ngarep -,-)

Warning : Typo ada di mana-mana, gaje, abal, dll

Aloha readers-_san_ ini dia chapter 3 sudah terbit .. yee (emang ada yang nungguin?) hah sudahlah, saya bingung mau ngomong apa. Tapi yang jelas pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan rasa terimakasih saya pada mama saya yang sangat baik hati mengoreksi cerita saya ini di saat ke sibukannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya tadi saya sudah mem-publish chapter ke-3 tapi saya hapus karena ada seorang author berbaik hati bernama lightning-san memberikan saya sebuah kritikan yang sangat membangun, semoga chapter 3 yang sudah di koreksi ini tidak membuat para pembaca sekalian kecewa ya :(

Ah! satu lagi, saya juga mau berterimakasih sama para readers yang mau membaca apalagi berbaik hati mereview cerita saya ini.

kalo gitu sekian cuap-cuap dari saya ini, silahkan membaca dan semoga suka .. ;)

.

**Previous chapter **

"Tidak, dia memang putra paman. Dan karena hal itulah paman memanggilmu kesini, paman ingin kau menjadi sekertaris direktur disini— alias sekertarisnya Sasuke, putra paman."

"APA?!" ujarku dan Sasuke bersamaan, kami begitu kaget mendengar perkataan paman Fugaku barusan.

.

.

.

"Ayah serius?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya, paman Fugaku mengangguk yakin. Dan anggukan paman Fugaku membuat mulutku menganga lebar.

"Tentu saja ayah serius, kau mau kan Hinata?" tanya paman Fugaku .

"TIDAK!" ujar kami lagi-lagi bersamaan, dan hal itu membuat kami sama-sama menoleh dan saling menatap sinis lalu memalingkan muka.

"Oh hey hey, kau kan hanya menjadi sekertarisnya Sasuke. Bukan pekerjaan berat kan?"

"Aku mengerti paman, tapi maaf aku juga punya sebuah perusahaan yang harus ku urus. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan perusahaan itu, sekali lagi maaf paman. Permisi," ucapku sambil membungkuk lalu berlalu keluar. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku hanya berdusta pada paman, karena perusahaan ayahku telah di urus oleh kakakku.

**Normal POV**

Setelah kepergian Hinata, kedua laki-laki itu hanya terdiam. Sampai akhirnya ada salah satu diantara mereka memulai pembicaraan..

"Well, yah bagaimana? Sekertaris pilihan ayah pun tidak mau bekerja di sini," itu Sasuke, nadanya terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Ayah tahu, tapi jangan pernah berfikir Karin dapat menjadi sekertarismu lagi! Karena bila ayah tahu hal itu tidak hanya Karin saja tetapi kau juga akan ayah pecat sebagai anak ayah sekaligus sebagai direktur perusahaan ini!" ancamnya, setelah itu Fugaku berlalu keluar. Sementara Sasuke saat ini tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram, ia kesal arena ayahnya selalu mengganggu kesenangannya.

.

Di dalam mobil, Fugaku tengah memandang pemandangan luar dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. Kakashi yang tengah menyetir menyadari hal itu, ia sedikit bingung melihat wajah tuannya yang biasanya diam dan tenang berubah menjadi seolah-olah seperti anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Apa Fugaku-_sama _baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, kau tahu Kakashi sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Hinata kalau dia menolak tawaranku sebagai sekertaris Sasuke,"

"Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi kenapa anda sepertinya ingin sekali menjadikan Hinata-_san _sebagai sekertaris Sasuke?"

"Sudah ku bilang kan, Hinata itu gadis yang tangguh Kakashi. Hanya orang seperti dialah yang dapat mengendalikan sifat liar Sasuke, dan ku rasa dia adalah calon menantu yang baik," jawab Fugaku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Maksud Fugaku-_sama_, Fugaku-_sama _ingin menjadikan Hinata-_san _sebagai menantu anda?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

Fugaku mengangguk lalu tersenyum simpul, "Kau cepat tanggap ya Kakashi-_san, _aku kagum," pujinya.

"Tapi yang masih saya bingung, calon istri untuk si—"

"Ah Kakashi tolong berhenti di sini!" potongnya,

"Apa?"

"Ku bilang tolong berhenti di sini!" perintahnya dan membuat mobil milik Fugaku berhenti.

Fugaku segera keluar dari mobil, lalu berlari menghampiri seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di bawah pohon di temani seorang anak kecil yang menangis di sampingnya. Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, ya Hinata lah yang terbaring lemah di bawah pohon itu.

"Hinata," panggil Fugaku panik sambil menggoyangkan bahunya, tapi tak ada respon dari Hinata.

"Ano.. paman, maafkan Rei ya. Gara-gara tolongin Rei ambil layangan di atas pohon kakak ini jadi jatuh," ujar anak kecil itu sambil menahan tangis.

Fugaku hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus pucuk kepala anak itu, "Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau pulanglah ibumu pasti pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kakak ini biar paman yang urus," ucap Fugaku, anak itu mengangguk lalu berlalu.

"Kakashi-_san_," panggil Fugaku, Sementara Kakashi yang berada di sampingnya menoleh kearah Fugaku yang tengah jongkok.

"Ada apa Fugaku-_sama_?"

"Tolong bantu aku bawa gadis ini ke rumah sakit," perintahnya, Kakashi hanya mengangguk lalu membantu Fugaku membawa Hinata.

.

**Hinata POV**

Aku membuka mataku, dan hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah wajah paman yang menatapku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku di mana?" tanyaku, aku sungguh bingung dengan keadaanku saat ini.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata?" tanya paman Fugaku, aku dapat melihat ia terlihat lega melihatku sadar.

"Ng? Paman? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanyaku masih bingung.

"Kau tadi pingsan di bawah pohon," tukas paman Fugaku.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang paman Fugaku bilang itu.

_Seingatku setelah aku keluar dari perusahaan si bokong ayam aku berjalan melewati taman, dan ketika itu aku melihat seorang anak kecil sedang loncat-loncat untuk mengambil layangan miliknya yang tersangkut di pohon. Lalu aku menolong anak kecil itu, tapi akhirnya aku terjatuh. Tapi setelah itu.. setelah itu.. _Aku coba mengingat-mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu, tapi hasilnya nihil— aku tak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Wah wah kok jagoan bisa jatuh?" ledek paman Fugaku kepadaku. aku hanya dapat tersenyum lebar.

"Iya tadi batang pohonnya licin paman, tapi terimakasih ya paman karena paman sudah mau repot-repot membawaku ke rumah sakit," ujarku sambil tersenyum manis.

Paman Fugaku balas tersenyum manis,"Anggap saja ini balasanku karena kau sudah menolongku waktu itu," ucapnya. ia melirik jam arlojinya sebentar.

"Ah! Kurasa ini sudah waktunya rapat, kalau begitu selamat tinggal Hinata-_san_. Dan kau tak perlu mengurus biaya rumah sakitmu, karena semuanya sudah paman urus," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum simpul. Dan ucapan paman Fugaku membuatku sedikit terkejut sekaligus tak enak hati.

"Paman, apakah tawaran paman kepadaku masih berlaku?" tanyaku, Paman Fugaku menoleh kepadaku lalu mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja masih berlaku," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku bekerja di perusahaan paman supaya aku dapat menggantikan uang paman yang di pakai untuk membayar biaya rumah sakitku? Karena sejujurnya aku belum punya uang paman," ujarku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Paman Fugaku tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Boleh, tentu saja boleh. Kalau begitu besok kau datang ke kantor Uchiha Corp jam delapan ya, sebisa mungkin jangat telat karna Sasuke tak suka ada anak buahnya yang telat," ucap paman Fugaku lalu berlalu.

Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Terimakasih paman,"

—My Bad Boss—

_Tap-tap_ langkah kaki yang semakin cepat menggema di lorong perkantoran Uchiha Corp, sebenarnya itu adalah langkah kaki ku. Kini aku tengah sedikit berlari menuju ruang bosku— si bokong ayam karena aku sudah terlambat sepuluh menit.

Sesekali aku hampir tersandung karena aku tak biasa memakai sepatu _peptoe_ yang kupinjam dari ibuku. _Kalau saja itu bukan peraturan dari si bokong ayam itu mungkin aku takkan pernah memakai sepatu menyebalkan ini._

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, aku memejamkan mataku dan menggigit ujung bibirku karena rasa takut di marahi si bos bokong ayam itu.

_Kalau yang di katakan paman Fugaku tentang si bokong ayam itu benar, habislah riwayatku. _Fikirku dalam hati.

Pintu kubuka pelan, "Permisi Sasuke-_sama,_ maaf saya—" kata-kataku terhenti ketika melihat wajah si bokong ayam.

_Glek!_ Aku menelan saliva yang tercekat di tenggorokanku. Aku menatap wajah si bokong ayam yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dibandingkan pembunuh-pembunuh _psyco_ di film.

—TBC—

Chapter 3 sudah selesai, bagaimana? masih kurang gereget kah? kurang seru? gomen ne kalau begitu :( hem saya mau sedikit curcol, ketika saya memperbaikki cerita ini saya terus-terusan berdoa dalam hati semoga cerita yang ini masih di minati para readers sekalian. Tapi saya berharap semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan seperti chapter 3 yang udah saya apus. yak cukup sekian

dan RnR please ya readers.. :) sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, dll

Hoy hoy readers, chapter 4 sudah terbit mwehehe#plakk, oke pertama-tama saya mau berterimakasih kepada mama dan sahabat saya emiria tsubaki-chan yang mau membantu mengkoreksi cerita ini sekaligus memberi ide. Dan saya juga mau berterimakasih sama para readers yang mau membaca apalagi mereview cerita ini.

Oke deh awal kata, selamat membaca ;)

**Previous**

Pintu kubuka pelan, "Permisi Sasuke-_sama_, maaf saya—" kata-kataku terhenti ketika melihat wajah si bokong ayam.

_Glek!_ Aku menelan saliva yang tercekat di tenggorokanku. Aku menatap wajah si bokong ayam yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dibandingkan pembunuh-pembunuh _psyco_ di film.

.

Ku beranikan diri untuk menutup pintu, lalu berdiri sambil menyender di pintu.

Kini aku sedang membungkuk, "maafkan aku Sasuke-sama karena sudah terlambat," ujarku. _Tap-tap-tap_ aku mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku.

"_Well,_ ternyata sekertaris pilihan ayah datang terlambat ya?" ucapnya sambil terus berjalan mendekatiku, sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya tak terdengar lagi.

Aku terus memejamkan mataku, seolah tak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau ingin hukuman apa nona pemalas?" tanyanya. Ku beranikan diri untuk membuka mataku lalu sedikit mendongak. Dan..

Mataku membulat seketika melihat wajahku hanya berjarak sejengkal dengan wajahnya..

"Hyaaaaa kau mau apa?!" tanyaku ketakutan.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "mau apa? Tidak ada," jawabnya lalu kembali berdiri, berbalik lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Duduklah!" perintahnya sambil mengambil sesuatu di lacinya.

Aku menuruti perintahnya, dan duduk di balik meja kerja yang sudah di siapkan untukku.

Dan baru saja aku duduk tiba-tiba _brukk!_ aku melihat tiga tumpuk map tertumpuk manis di meja kerjaku. Aku hanya menatap map itu dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku— bingung.

"Rapotmu. Tentu saja ini kerjaan untukmu, bodoh sekali sih!" ucapnya.

Aku hanya mendelik kesal lalu menghela nafas berat, _'sabar Hinata, kau harus sabar. Ingat, kau kerja di sini karena ingin membayar semua biaya rumah sakit yang di tanggung paman,'_ ujarku dalam hati. Aku hanya dapat mengelus dada mendengar ocehannya yang sebenarnya membuatku emosi.

"Jangan diam saja, cepat kau kerjakan semua ini. Sebenarnya pekerjaanmu hanya satu tumpuk saja, namun karna kau telat sepuluh menit jadi aku tambahkan menjadi tiga tumpuk,"

"He?! Mana bisa begitu?!" tanyaku, emosiku mulai naik.

"Tentu saja bisa, karna akulah bosnya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum — ah maksudku menyeringai.

Aku kembali mendelik kesal kepadanya.

—My Bad Boss—

_Tuk-tuk_ aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjaku pelan, badanku terasa pegal, dan kakiku serasa mau copot sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Mengingat apa yang sudah si bokong ayam itu lakukan padaku. Coba saja di fikir baik-baik. Ketika aku sedang sibuk bekerja, ia menyuruhku membuat berbagai macam minuman. Mulai dari jus, kopi, susu, air putih, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi hasilnya? Minuman itu hanya tergeletak manis di meja samping meja kerjanya dan ujung-ujungnya juga di buang.

Belum lagi ia menyuruhku membeliku macam-macam makanan yang aneh entah itu _kimchi_, _pasta _yang gak berminyak dan makanan-makanan yang lain yang jelas-jelas ia tahu keberadaannya sangat langka. Tapi kalau udah di beli juga nasibnya sama seperti minuman-minuman malang itu— alias di buang.

'_Hah~ sia-sia aku membelikan semua itu.' _Itulah yang ada di pikiranku melihat nasib malang makanan dan minuman itu.

Dan setelah aku selesai mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku dia malah menahanku untuk tidak pulang, katanya aku suruh menunggunya selesai bekerja. Tapi yang benar saja ini sudah jam sembilan malam, masa ia tega membiarkan perempuan pulang malam-malam?

Kesal. Itulah yang ku rasakan kepada si bokong ayam. Kalau saja aku tidak lupa kalau diriku ini manusia dan bukan _zombie_ mungkin aku sudah memakannya dari tadi.

Aku menghela nafas berat, lalu menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis.

Sepertinya ia sadar kalau aku menatapnya, karena ketika aku menatapnya dia langsung balas menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Ngapain ngeliatin terus? Naksir ya?" tanyanya. Sungguh pertanyaannya terdengar konyol di telingaku.

Aku memicingkan mataku ke arahnya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Apa?! Naksir? Jangan harap!" tukasku emosi, aku melemparkan pandanganku ke pemandangan di luar jendela yang sudah gelap.

Aku melirik jam arlojiku. _Ah! Aku baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah jam sembilan. _Ujarku dalam hati.

"Sasuke-_sama_," panggilku dan berhasil membuatnya menoleh kearahku. "Hn." Itulah jawabannya.

"Apa aku belum boleh pulang?" tanyaku lemas, dia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, sudah ku bilang kau boleh pulang setelah pekerjaanku selesai kan?"

"Dasar bokong ayam menyebalkan!" umpatku. "Seharusnya kau tahu, aku ini seorang wanita. Masa seorang wanita suruh pulang larut malam, dasar cowok gak peka!" omelku, namun kali ini aku lebih memelankan suaraku.

"He? Apa kau bilang? Bokong ayam? Cowok gak peka? Tapi tunggu dulu memangnya kau perempuan?" Tanyanya dan sukses membuatku naik darah.

_Brakk!_ Aku membanting meja kerjaku lalu menatapnya sinis, "dengar ya bos bokong ayam, aku ini perempuan. Lihat nih, rambutku panjang, aku pakai rok dan pakai sepatu menyebalkan ini. memangnya dari sudut mana yang tidak terlihat seperti perempuan ha?!" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Tingkahmu, tapi menurutku mungkin saja kau berpura-pura menjadi perempuan agar kau bisa bekerja di sini," jawabnya santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya.

"Pura-pura menjadi perempuan? Demi bekerja di sini? Haha! imajinasimu terlalu tinggi tuan bokong ayam!" tukasku masih emosi.

"Ah sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik kau ambilkan aku minum, berdebat denganmu membuatku haus,"

Aku hanya dapat mendecih kesal lalu berlalu menuju dapur kantor.

Setelah aku keluar, sayup-sayup aku mendengar sepertinya si bokong ayam sedang menelpon seseorang, tapi entahlah siapa yang sedang ia telpon.

.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu kini aku telah membawa segelas air putih keruangan si bokong ayam itu, sebenarnya air putihnya itu ku berikan garam yang sangat banyak, hitung-hitung ini adalah pembalasan ku atas semua yang ia lakukan padaku.

_Cklek_ aku membuka pintu pelan, "Sasuke-_sama_ ini air—

"Ah Sasuke-_kun_ kau nakal!"

Kalimatku terpotong begitu melihat pemandangan di depanku. Tampak seorang wanita yang tidak pernah kukenal sedang berada di pangkuan si bokong ayam. Mulutku menganga, aku menatap pemandangan itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Lalu aku berbalik memunggungi mereka dan..

"BOKONG AYAM! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU DI TEMPAT KERJA!" teriakku kencang dan sukses membuat beberapa pekerja yang lembur menoleh kearahku dan menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan besar yang berhasil membekap mulutku dan menarikku masuk ke dalam ruangan si bokong ayam.

"Hey bodoh! Kau ingin mati ya?!" ucapnya geram.

Aku tak menghiraukan ucapannya. Aku hanya berontak dalam bekapan itu, mencoba untuk di lepaskan. Aku menggigit tangan itu dan berhasil membuat si pemilik tangan mengaduh kesakitan, dan akhirnya tangan itu tidak membekapku lagi.

"Kau apa-apaan sih! Bagaimana kalau aku mati karna kehabisan udara ha?!" omelku kepada si pemilik tangan tadi yang ternyata adalah si bos bokong ayam.

"Lebih baik kau mati kehabisan udara, dibanding ayahku mati karena malu dengan perbuatanmu ini!" tukasnya.

"Enak saja menuduh itu perbuatanku, pelaku utamanya kan kau dan wanita merah ini. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi saja, lagipula salahmu sendiri melakukan 'hal tabu' seperti itu di kantor,"

"Hal tabu?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ku lihat ia menangkup mulutnya dengan tangannya, sepertinya ia sedang menahan tawa. Tapi apa yang lucu?

Ku lihat si bokong ayam menoleh kearah seorang wanita berambut merah itu, lalu.. "Karin, kau boleh keluar!" perintah si bokong ayam, wanita merah yang di panggil Karin hanya mengangguk. Ia sempat melirikku sinis, lalu berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah kepergian wanita itu, si bokong ayam mulai berjalan mendekatiku sehingga membuatku mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhinya.

"Hal tabu ya?" tanyanya lagi, ia berjalan semakin mendekatiku dan pergerakannya membuatku semakin mundur dan akhirnya _'Brukk!'_ langkahku terhenti karna menabrak dinding. kini aku tengah diapit olehnya. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bergerak.

"K-kau m-mau ap-apa?" tanyaku, aku sangat ketakutan melihat tingkahnya yang sangat mencurigakan.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku sehingga hembusan hangat nafasnya terasa menggelitik telingaku.

'_Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang pada bos kurang ajar ini?!'_

—TBC—

Nah selesai sudah chapter 4, gimana? Abal dan gaje kah? Gomen gomen saya akan coba perbaikki di chapter selanjutnya.

Hem.. saya bingung mau ngomong apalagi, tapi yang jelas sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya dan RnR please #ngedip-ngedip ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola minna! Ini dia fanfic My Bad Boss yang sempat tertunda untuk sementara, gomen telat dari perjanjian awal. Semoga kali ini para readers semua suka dengan cerita saya.

So please enjoy the story minna-_san_! ^_

Disclaimer : Punya om gue, yaitu Masashi Kishimoto #ngarep

Warning : Typo disana-sini, gaje, abal, OOC, dll

**Previous**

"K-kau m-mau ap-apa?" tanyaku, aku sangat ketakutan melihat tingkahnya yang sangat mencurigakan.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku sehingga hembusan hangat nafasnya terasa menggelitik telingaku.

'_Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang pada bos kurang ajar ini?!'_

.

"Bo-bos, jangan macam-macam ya!" ancamku tak main-main. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat kala merasakan tubuhnya semakin mendekatiku.

"Hinata," panggilnya pelan, suaranya yang terkesan serak dan semakin mencurigakan membuat tanganku yang sudah siap sedia menampar Sasuke bila ia berbuat lebih dari ini.

"Hinata," panggilnya lagi namun kali ini ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, dan sukses membuat empat sudut siku-siku di pelipisku. Rasanya ingin sekali ku tutup wajahnya dan ku plester mulutnya agar ia tak memperhatikanku dan memanggilku dengan suara serak seperti kodok itu.

"Hinata, aku ingin—"Sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga dan _'Plak!_ sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Kini ia sedang memegang pipinya dan kudengar ringisan pelan dari bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan kau hah?!" tanya Sasuke emosi.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, seenaknya bersikap kurang ajar padaku! Memang kau pikir aku ini wanita seperti apa?! Wanita murahan yang gampang kau sentuh begitu?! Dengar ya bos super duper menyebalkan di dunia! Kau mungkin bisa menyentuh wanita manapun di dunia ini, tapi tidak denganku! Jadi jangan berani macam-macam! Atau kau habis di tanganku!" omelku panjang lebar.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku takut dengan ancaman murahanmu itu ha?! Kalau kau melakukan hal itu, aku tak segan-segan memecatmu keluar! Mengerti?!"

"Aku tak perduli dengan ancamanmu itu. Kalau kau ingin aku keluar, silahkan saja. Aku menerima dengan senang hati atas keputusanmu itu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ho? Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya untuk saat ini aku tak ingin kalau kau keluar dari kantorku," ku lihat Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya kearahku dan membuatku ingin sekali mundur menjauh darinya, tapi sayangnya langkahku terhalangi oleh tembok putih ruangan itu.

"karna yang ku inginkan adalah—" ia kembali berkata-kata, namun kata-katanya terhenti karna tiba-tiba ia..

'_Srett!' _menarikku lebih dekat dengannya dan..

"Menghukumu dengan caraku sendiri," ia membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telingaku lalu secepat kilat ia menjauhkan dirinya dariku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan— dapat kulihat, seringai telah terukir manis di bibirnya.

Setelah berkata begitu ia berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebelum itu..

"Ah! Aku lupa bilang padamu. Tolong belikan aku sekotak sushi dan ocha dingin, dan taruh semua itu di mejaku. Mengerti?!" itulah perintahnya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya.

Sementara di sini, aku hanya terdiam sambil terus merutukki kesialanku bekerja dengan bos bokong ayam menyebalkan itu.

'_Waaaaa! Kalau dia bukan bos di sini, pasti rambutnya sudah ku buat kemoceng!' _omelku dalam hati.

—My Bad Boss—

"Bos! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak seseorang yang kini tengah berjuang keras membawa barang yang sangat banyak— sebenarnya 'orang' itu adalah aku. _'sragh-sragh' _suara gesekkan antara plastik dan aspal semakin jelas terdengar.

"Hey Hinata berhenti menyeret plastik-plastik itu! Barang-barang di dalamnya bisa rusak kalau kau terus seperti itu!" hardik seseorang yang berada di depanku. Dia adalah bosku si bokong ayam alias Sasuke.

Sepertinya inilah yang di maksud 'hukuman dengan caranya sendiri' yang dia katakan beberapa hari yang lalu— menyuruhku menemaninya berbelanja keperluan kantor dan menyuruhku membawakkan semua barang yang di belinya.

Aku tak mengindahkan hardikkannya— aku hanya terus menyeret plastik berisi barang itu tanpa ampun sehingga menimbulkan gesekkan yang membuat emosi bosku meningkat.

"Ku bilang berhenti melakukan hal itu nona pemalas! Dengar tidak sih?!" hardiknya lagi.

"Kalau kau mau aku tak menyeret barang-barang ini, cepat kau bantu aku! Tak lihat apa barang-barang ini hampir membuat lenganku copot?!" tukasku sambil memperlihatkan barang-barang yang ku bawa.

"Kan baru hampir, sudahlah tak usah banyak mengeluh! Tinggal bawa saja, apa susahnya sih?! Lagipula salahmu sendiri menamparku seperti itu!" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik malas.

"apa susahnya? Tentu susah bos! Barang-barang ini sangat berat dan sangat banyak, lagipula aku ini kan seorang wanita. Apa kau tak kasihan padaku?"

"Kasihan padamu? Karna kau seorang wanita? Yang benar saja! Dari sisi mananya dari dirimu yang terlihat seperti seorang wanita he?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek.

"Tentu saja dari postur tubuhku dan rambut panjangku. Ah! Satu lagi, dari suaraku juga terdengar jelas bahwa aku ini seorang wanita!" jawabku setengah emosi.

"Baiklah baiklah, mungkin dari luar kau memang seorang wanita. Tapi dari dalam—" ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk sekedar memperhatikan setiap inci bagian tubuhku dengan sangat teliti. "— kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti wanita. Ayo kita pulang!" itulah yang ia katakan sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan mendahuluiku.

Kini terlihat sudah empat siku-siku di pelipisku kala aku mendengar perkataannya.

'_Brakk!' _aku membanting semua barang itu sehingga membuatnya menoleh kearahku, dan menatapku sedikit kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau ini," ucapnya datar tapi terdengar nada emosi di setiap katanya, perlahan namun pasti ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Dan langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapanku— ia sedang jongkok di depanku sekarang.

"Lihat, semua barangnya rusak karna kau banting. Kira-kira berapa besar uang ganti rugi yang harus kau bayar ya," ucapnya pura-pura berpikir.

"Mungkin gajimu selama enam bulan," ucap Sasuke sambil menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan dan tak lupa seringai yang membuatku semakin ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan beberapa buah cabai merah.

"Apa?! Enam bulan?!" ulangku sangat kaget dan mendapat anggukkan pasti darinya.

"Tapi mungkin aku akan memotong setengah gajimu saja, karna mengingat sifat ayahku yang tak pernah tega memotong gaji karyawannya. Dan itu artinya kau tak boleh keluar dari kantorku selama satu tahun," tukas Sasuke, dan berhasil membuatku kesal setengah mati.

'_Yang benar saja! Berhutang padanya dan tidak boleh keluar kerja selama satu tahun? Hutangku dengan paman saja belum lunas, bagaimana ini? kalau begini bisa-bisa aku bisa bekerja dengannya lebih dari satu tahun! Dan itu artinya aku akan selalu bertemu dengan bos bokong ayam itu! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!' _pikirku dalam hati, aku menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas berat.

"Tidaaak!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung ketika mendengarku perkataanku.

"Pokoknya tidak, akh! Kenapa sih Kamisama mempertemukan aku dengan bos menyebalkan sepertimu?!"

"Mana aku tahu, lagipula memangnya kau pikir aku mau dipertemukan dengan nona secerewet dirimu?"

"Ah terserah kau sajalah, ku kira kau sama dengan pangeran tampan di mimpiku. Tapi sepertinya aku sa—" aku membungkam mulutku sendiri kala menyadari aku mulai mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya ku katakan padanya.

"Pangeran impian? Siapa? Aku? Jadi kau sudah memimpikanku sebelum kau bertemu denganku? Benarkah? Itu takdir atau kebetulan yang di sengaja ya?"

"Kau menuduhku menguntitmu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu?!" tanyaku dengan nada sinis. "Mungkin saja kan?" Tanyanya balik seraya menyeringai.

"Tch! Mimpi saja sana kau tuan Uchiha!" tukasku lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertawa puas. Namun tawanya terhenti kala menyadari aku telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hey Hinata! Jangan pergi begitu saja! Bawa barang-barangnya!" perintah Sasuke kepadaku. Bukannya menuruti perintahnya, justru aku malah berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

Aku bisa menebak, sekarang pasti Sasuke sedang kesal setengah mati karna aku meninggalkannya sendirian di sana dengan barang-barang yang berserakan.

Yah tapi masa bodo dengan semua itu, yang penting sekarang aku mau berendam lebih lama di kamar mandiku.

—My Bad Boss—

Gemercik air membasahi seluruh tubuhku, kadang sesekali buliran air itu jatuh ke lantai. Ku putar sedikit keran berwarna merah, sehingga membuat air yang keluar menjadi hangat.

'_Tok-Tok-Tok!' _terdengar ketukan keras dari luar pintu. Namun ku hiraukan ketukan itu dan melanjutkan kegiatan sakralku di pagi hari alias— membersihkan tubuhku dari segala bakteri yang ku dapat setelah aku beristirahat semalam.

'_Tok-Tok-Tok!' _ketukan itu kembali terdengar, namun kali ini lebih keras dan sukses membuat perhatianku teralih kearah pintu itu.

"Siapa di luar?" itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirku, namun tak ada jawaban dari si pengetuk itu. Ketukan itu kembali terdengar.

Karna rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, ku beranikan diri untuk memakai jubah mandiku lalu membuka pintu perlahan-lahan.

"Sia—"

"_Nee-chan! _Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?!"

_Deg!_ Sumpah demi apapun, suara Hanabi yang terdengar nyaring membuat jantungku serasa melompat keluar.

"Hanabi! Kau hampir membuatku mati karna jantungan tahu!" protesku dan mendapat cengiran lebar darinya.

"Maaf _nee-chan, _oh iya _nee-chan _di cariin tuh," ucap Hanabi santai.

"Siapa yang mencariku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Hanabi menggeser tubuhnya sehingga terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan proposional tengah menyeringai ke arahku.

"Hey nona, senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" sapa laki-laki itu— pura-pura bersikap ramah, namun terkesan memaksa bagiku.

—TBC—

Sudah selesai chappy 5 nya, gimana readers? Kurang gereget atau kurang panjang? Silahkan di koment di kotak koment di bawah cerita ini. yang belum sempet koment kalian boleh koment sekarang kok, belum ada kata terlambat untuk koment ^^. Untuk yang menyukai cerita ini atau cerita2 saya yang lain, boleh kok di favorite-in ceritanya hehe (ngarep).

Saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini, jadi saya mohon kritik dan saran dari readers semua ya tapi please no FLAME. Saya masih sangat tidak kuat menerima FLAME yang begitu menusuk#gomenne ..

Say thanks to : semua readers yang udah membaca plus mereview cerita saya ini, semua silent readers yang masih gak bosen2 nungguin kelanjutan cerita saya, untuk emiria tsubaki-_chan _sahabat saya dan my lovely mom yang sudah mau repot2 membaca plus mengkoreksi cerita saya. Pokoknya terimakasih untuk kalian semua! :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya readers.. ^_


End file.
